Naruto The Warrior Of Three
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: SEE SUMMARY INSIDE.


**Naruto x Highschool DxD**

**A young Naruto is taken by Fallen Angels, who plan on taking away Naruto's Sacred Gear. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angels, it isn't Sacred Gear, but something even more powerful than the True Longinus. The item is the "Infinity Gauntlet" and by trying to remove it from Naruto, it allows Naruto to gain access to it. Here Naruto uses the powers of the "Infinity Gauntlet" to totally destroy the Fallen Angels. Here Naruto falls unconscious, where he is found, taken, and trained by Death. Years later, Death gets Naruto a home in Japan and has him signed up as a student for Kuoh Academy. Devil/Dragon/Fallen Angel God-like Naruto, Genderbend warning! Semi-dark Naruto. OOCness. Harem. AU**

* * *

Ch.1 - The creation of the three races...Enter Naruto a tri-hybrid god

"Ugh..." A blond haired 7 yr old boy with black haired with red spikes groaned in pain as he felt himself being dragged by some people looking up he saw three people with black wings?... Arguing loudly about something like Sacred Gear?... Pilgrimage?

He was utterly confused. He was just a normal kid who was practicing his martial arts when he was suddenly ambushed by these three people and how they were sending sneering looks at him like he was an animal made him very pissed off.

"Don't know why it took three people for this brat!" One wearing a black suit said pompously smacking Naruto harshly getting a dark growl from the conscious boy getting a glare from the man at this trash growling at his betters.

"Pipe down, Herald master Azarael told us to retrieve the brat...Might let me keep him?" A white haired woman mused leering at Naruto who gave her a very hateful glare that made her frown at the malice in his eye's.

Naruto felt a pounding in his head like he was remembering something and felt it was blocked and felt something break and growled like a wild animal. _'These are the one's who took my friends away from me!' _He growled in his mind balling his fists till his knuckles popped.

Naruto may have been an orphan, but he had friends at the orphanage he would play with all the time and felt happiness for once in his life, then something tragic struck all of his friends mysteriously ended up disappearing found dead in the most gruesome way's.

After the murder of all his friend's. Naruto cried for nearly a week till he stopped and instantly became cold to anyone, not even the matrons were able to be near him for more than a few seconds because of the dark, cold aura that seemed to flow around him like a very deadly animal ready to tear someone apart.

He was a very accomplished reader and in academics getting every single question correct from whatever someone asked him. He took up doing physical exercises to strengthen his body and took fighting classes and was very fast, powerful and sharp for such a young child and here he was about to be kidnapped by the same people who took his friends away from him.

_'No...I won't let it end this way!" _He thought defiantly and suddenly a huge black aura blasted from him knocking the three murders away into walls cracking it immensely getting groans of pain and anger before gasping as they saw the boys eye's change from a sky blue to a silvery color with a black scalera and the pupil thinned to a slit.

Naruto clenched his fist and muttered two words that would forever haunt the race of Fallen Angel's to come. **"Infinity Gauntlet!" **He shouted as a black and silver gauntlet with a black underside with a slot for some kind of gem.

The three Fallen Angels sweated and shivered at the power pouring off the vengeful child. Herald suddenly charged at Naruto with a light spear ignoring the warnings of his partners only for a orange colored gem to appear in Naruto's hand and slammed it into the slot.

"**Power Gem!" **Naruto instantly felt his body get a massive power boost and shot at Herald like a bullet aiming at the man's neck. A splash of blood dropped on the ground in front of the Fallen Angels Lamia and Kai. What made them look at the boy in horror was the fact that, he decapitated Herald's head from his shoulders from clotheslining him and had blood on his face.

The body landed forward with a thump before dispersing into a cloud of black feathers along with the head leaving the blood. Naruto stared at them with pure utter hatred that made them step back as it intensified and suddenly a cruel smile emerged on his face that made their being's fill with dread and terror from how menacing it looked.

Naruto materialized a cyan blue gem in his hand and slapped it into the slot. "**Mind Gem." **He said darkly as his eye's glowed ethereally and his hair floating in the air giving him a terrifying look.

"You took my friends away from me." He stated coldly killing intent rolling off him in waves making them cower before him, he learned to channel it due to lots of fights he got in at the orphanage with kids and matrons who mocked his dead friends.

"W-wh-what are you going to do to us?" Kai asked fearfully only for the cruel smirk on his face to turn into a very evil gleeful one that spoke volumes for the two soon to be dead Fallen angels and said the one thing that sealed their fate.

"I am going to rip both your minds **apart!" **He said in a very dark demonic voice, their eye's widened in horror before screaming in pain gripping their heads in insane agony and pain as Naruto used his newly acquired powers to slowly destroy their minds.

Naruto tortured the two for 2 more hours with Lamia getting the worst for the comment at how she said he'll be her pet and quickly got bored before slowly clenching his fist. "I grow bored of this torture so say hi to that asshole Azarael because sooner or later I will come for him and I will destroy him from the inside out!" Growled Naruto before their heads exploded blood spraying everywhere covering him in it. He just stared for a while before walking away only to feel a cold chill down his spine and jumped back to see a cloaked man wearing a black hood covering his face and a scythe on his back.

"Death..." He muttered under his breath, having read stories about one who comes to claim souls that are due for death. Death gave him what looked like an amused look under his hood.

**"Your knowledge and intellect precedes you young Namikaze, you are aware that you are a controller of something far more powerful than a Longinus and other Sacred Gears." **Death said nodding at his Infinity Gauntlet.

"What are these Sacred Gears you speak of?" Asked Naruto getting a smile from Death who explained about them being born from the power of devils and dragons with powers of unimaginable magnitude and were placed into specific people who were of either a bloodline of a dragon or devil getting a thoughtful look from Naruto.

**"I think you are a descendant from a Devil God, Dragon God, and a Fallen Angel God and that is some very immense power for such a young one Naruto." **Death said seriously while Naruto's eye's darkened.

"Just fucking great I'm a part of the same Fallen Angel's who murdered and raped my friend's, I feel so happy now." He chuckled bitterly while Death frowns sadly knowing some would become a shell of themselves froml osing a lot at such a young age and suddenly got an idea.

**"What if I trained you in your powers along with your Infinity Gauntlet so you will be able to protect your precious people as you call it." **Death smirked seeing Naruto's mock-glare before laughing brightly and nodded.

"Just tell the other dragons, devils, and fallen angels I won't tolerate arrogance." He said icily before walking through the black portal Death made who gave an amused chortle and followed after Naruto knowing the upcoming years are going to be very interesting.

**(Timeskip - 9 years) **

"So this is Kuoh academy huh?" A black haired teenager mused standing at 5'7 with a muscular wiry frame that looked like they were carved from marble and had a calm, dominating aura around him and silvery eye's that would make a woman feel very enticed and others afraid or terrified and he is holding a sheath of a katana in his hand.

He wears the standard Kuoh Academy uniform except with a black jecket with silver intricate lines down the sleeves. He is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze a tri-breed, of a Devil, Fallen angel, and a dragon god making him a very powerful person. He trained under the Dragon King Bahamut, the Devil Sparda and one of the good Fallen Angel's and Death for mastering the ability's of his race's along with his Infinity Gauntlet.

During the year's he took up swordsmanship and after becoming a master in it he literally tore through demons, and fallen angels like a storm due to him mastering his Infinity Gauntlet to the point he he dosen't need it to use the gem's all he need's to do is think of the power he wants to use and mastered them to the limit and even defeated Death a few times.

He decided to return to the Human World to go to school, but was enrolled into Kuoh Academy by Death and was a 2nd year, the thing about this school is that they were not aware of Fallen Angels, Dragons, and Devils which he was glad since he won't have to answer any rude questions.

He was walking around with his jacket open and collar smoothed up only letting his hair flow back past his shoulder blades and turned his head to see some girls following him and a blond haired girl. "Is it me or are those eye's a rapist would have?" He asked the girl next to him who blinked and shivered giving the girls a wary look.

"Yep, that's definitely that look." She shuddered before taking note of his companion next to him and had to admire his looks a bit he apparently had her beat in the looks department and felt the aura of three things mixed together in his aura which made her narrow his eye's in suspicion, but waved it off not seeing any ill intent from Naruto.

Naruto knew who this was, he read the minds of the student's here and found out this was Yuuto Kiba who is a Knight of Rias Gremory's pilgrimage who is apparently searching for more, and see's the stance of a swordsman when he see's one.

"So Yu-chan?" Kiba raised an eyebrow at the nickname , but blushed at how affectionate it sounded. "Why are the girls giving you that look as well?" Naruto pointed out making Kiba look back to see some senior girls giving her looks of hunger causing her to shiver and latch onto his arm getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Naruto-kunnn!, these girls are being mean to me!" Kiba pouted cutely making the girls groan at seeing someone with their fantasy and disperse getting a sigh of relief from Kiba who feel's Naruto's amused gaze on her and turned her head lazily at him. "What?" She asked bluntly getting an amused chuckle from him.

"You know girls who cling to the arm of a guy is a sign of affection and development of love." Naruto said in a bland tone inspecting his nails briefly only to see Kiba smirk at him.

"What if i say i'm attracted to you and a few other girls in the Occult Club?" She asked cheekily getting a raised eyebrow in speculation and surprise and leaned into her ear his breath tickling her skin. "Introduce me later Akuma-hime..." Kiba looked at him in shock as he walked away while a brown-haired girl is drooling at him with a perverted look in her eye and started to follow him.

**(Kendo Club Locker Room) **

Naruto walked out of the shower garbed in only a towel as males passed in and out of the shower talking loudly with each other, He ignored this and went to his locker that had the number 9 above his name (Kinda ironic) and loosened the towel from his waist showing his entire body to the world making everyone come to a screeching halt staring at him in shock.

Naruto looks at them with a raised eyebrow. "What not used to seeing a guy naked?" He stated blandly only for a smirk to curve onto his face.

"Oh, I see you're comparing dick sizes huh?" He asked nonchalantly making them gawk at him while some stared at him in horror and mortification. "He's a monster..." One whispered in envy and jealousy making him snicker.

"Hmm, what's going on here?" A black haired bubbly girl asked poking her head in showing Akeno Himejima making every guy point toward a naked Naruto who was staring at them with a scandalous look on his face and huffed.

Akeno stared at Naruto's manhood and started to giggle creepily making several guy's back away slowly from her perverted giggles turning creepy as her hands made groping motions causing some of faint in fright getting looks of disbelief before staring at Akeno leering at Naruto.

Naruto deadpanned. "You know it is not polite to stare at another guy's crotch like that Akeno-Sempai." He stated in a bland tone making Akeno facefault getting snickers from passing guy's.

One of the guy's suddenly stilled getting confused looks from the other guy's and heard heavy breathing along with some giggling that sounded muffled.

"Guy's what was that?" Naruto asked eyeing the room warily he felt very uncomfortable at some fangirls getting a peek at him.

"Wait a minute, dosen't that sound like that sophmore Issai Hyuudou?" One asked making several guy's shiver before turning to see a small hole in the wall and saw it pointing directly at.

Naruto's Locker...

Everyone became quiet staring at the peephole with blank looks while Naruto sighs, Akeno just giggles leering at him. "Akeno-sempai tell Issai-hime I ain't no free show." He said getting dressed for his Kendo practice causing the girl mentioned to eep making him raise an eyebrow looking amused before going into the dojo.

**(Kendo Club Dojo) **

Naruto practices his swing's with a bokken on a practice dummy and began picking up speed till his arms were a blur of motion, breathing controlled, no movement wasted, perfect accuracy. He suddenly spun on his foot and smacked the flat side against the the dummy's chest the force caused it to explode into sawdust.

Naruto wipes away the sweat forming on his face, and lowers his haori showing his muscled back and abs which made the female Kendo member's blush especially Issai who signed up to learn how to fight and couldn't help but get a nosebleed seeing his chest.

"Issai-chan, if you want I'll be your personal sparring partner so you'll learn quicker." He offered getting an excited squeal from Issei getting amused chuckles from him before Issei skipped over to him and picked up his bokken.

Naruto watched herself get into a stance, but noticed it didn't look very good. He walked close to her and placed his soft hands on her arms, making the girl blush at the softness of his hands and listened as he straightened her arms in the correct position. "Move your left foot back while putting your right foot forward." He instructed getting a nod as Issai did as he said and noticed her stance now seemed perfect which got an encouraging smile from her secret crush.

Naruto got into his stance and lowered his speed to where she can barely see him and dashed at her from his spot startling her, but quickly regained her composure and clashed with him causing a small shockwave from the small exchange and was put on the defensive by Naruto who sent slashes, swings, and stabs at speed's not seen before forcing Issai to use all her speed to keep up and jumped over a sweeping slice and turned quickly to slash at his stomach only for Naruto to switch to a reverse-grip block and knocked her bokken back throwing her off balance.

She rolled back into her stance breathing slightly with an excited grin on her face. _"It's like we're connected in a way." _She thought staring into his silvery eye's that hold pain and sadness along with kindness which made her heart go out to him no doubt having a bad childhood like hers with the bullies and what not.

Naruto looks deep into her beautiful brown eye's and see's the same sadness and pain in her eye's along with admiration making him chuckle inwardly. _"I guess my life will turn out for the better huh?"_ He thought in his mind while student's were gathering into the room along with a red-haired beauty staring at Naruto with want, curiosity, and love, but is shocked when she sensed three god-class aura's on him.

_"He's a Tri-breed of all three, and he'sin control!" _She thought in intrigue before nodding to Akeno who smirked teasingly before turning back to the match and watched Issei bend back in a show of rare flexibility and tried to slash at his head only for Naruto to do something that shocked everyone.

He literally moved under it like a professional dancer and planted his hand into the ground flipping in the air showing his glistening chest dripping with sweat trailing down his 12 pack abs making all the girls become aroused a lot and were thinking very dirty things.

**Ring Ring! **

"Hmm that must be the end of the last class." Naruto mused before turning to a sweating, yet grinning Issai who he helped up off the floor only for her to fall into his chest and blushed but didn't shy away from him. "You have a crush on me don't you Issai-chan?" He asked getting a timid nod from the brown-haired girl.

"Yes, I was one of the girls at the girls who didn't treat you badly like other orphans. I liked you for your bright smile until I had to goon vacation by a family it was when I came to visit you, but everyone told me you disappeared." Issai cried into his chest while he had a soft look in his eye.

Naruto sighed. "Can you keep a secret Issai-chan?" He asked getting a nod from his childhood friend, so he began to explain everything his friends death, his turning to a cold person, Fallen Angels, and training with Death. Issei looked green in the face at how he described their death's to think Fallen Angels would do that just for sick pleasure.

"How exactly did you kill them?" She asked curiously causing a dark grin to form on his face that made her cheeks heat up.

"Decapitation on fallen 1 as for fallen 2 and 3 I ripped their minds to shreds causing their heads to explode." He said with a gleeful look on his face.

...

Issai suddenly had hearts in her eye's and started to smooch him all in his mouth getting a wide eyed look from Naruto who kissed her back and suddenly they separated with a blush. "Sorry your sadistic nature is a bit of a turn on for me."She explained sheepishly only to get a seductive smile from Naruto making her feel even more aroused.

He moved closer to her. "What's stopping you." He whispered in her ear making her shudder in pleasure at his husky voice and felt more as her crush's hands were getting very close to her bubble shaped ass sending very dirty thoughts through her brain.

"Naruto-kun, not here and not yet I want to go on dates before I do that." She pleaded.

"Alright, if that's what you want." He said with his hands up in mock surrender making the two laugh before getting dressed back into their school clothes, but Naruto spoke. "Issei-chan, just so you know I will have to have more than 1 girl due to my heritage." Issei took on a thinking pose thinking that the pros outweigh the cons.

"It's ok just as long as they don't cut in on my Naruto-Time." She said pointedly at him getting an amused chuckle from him before walking away, but saw a brown-haired girl following Issai and narrowed his eye's smelling lust,blood, and deceit but walks away filing it for later in his mind.

(2 week's later)

Two weeks had passed at Kuoh Academy for Naruto who did his usual routine, eat, train, study, go out on dates with Issai and Kiba surprisingly since the two girls got along just fine, but just shrugged since it's too troublesome to wonder about how women think.

He kept up his training inventing new way's to use his powers, and kept a lookout for that girl stalking Issai who's name was Yuuma and appeared to be shy. He scoffed at that since when do fallen angels feel shy, Naruto knows that girl is putting up an act and will strike when her guard is down.

Issai kept sparring with him along with getting some training tips from Kiba who is a swordswomen, helping the girl learn Hand to Hand along with swordsmanship to defend herself should she find trouble and was turning into quite a bombshell in his eye's and was getting bolder each time.

She went from a Mid C-cup to a High D-cup and was still growing. He got a surprising early present from her in the form of a picture on his cell, showing her wearing purple and black striped panty and bra in a very enticing pose making his cheeks color a bit.

Naruto is eating his lunch right now outside sitting in a tree only to see three guy's stomping toward his location and noticed something he did not like very much.

Their shirts had Issai's and Kiba's name's on them. "Great perverted stalkers." He muttered before his eye's turned cold. This was a kind of defense mechanism for Naruto since he had a very hard time trusting others in the orphanage and is able to switch it on and off.

"What do you girly boy's want?" Naruto drawled coldly making those passing by stop to look at the scene hoping to see a fight. "We are from the Love Club and we don't like you being around Issai-chan and Kiba-chan!" A black haired boy with glasses threatened only to get an amused look from Naruto at this human thinking he could intimidate him.

"Who Kiba and Issai date is not any of your concern trash." He shot irritated going back to his bento Kiba and Issai made for him ignoring their fuming looks and suddenly caught a rock in his hand thrown by the one named Ichiya.

Naruto clenched his fist crushing the rock into power making some gulp at the inhuman display of strength before he glanced at them with half-lidded eye's that spoke of deep irritation and annoyance and suddenly pulled out a shinai making them sweat, but did not back down.

"No matter where I go this world will always be filled with jealous pigs who can't find something better to do than annoy me." Naruto sighed in mock-pity causing them to go into a blind rage and charge at him fist swinging only for the wind to get knocked out of Ichiya dropping him to the ground.

The other guy Shima lunged at Naruto only for his target to heel drop him into the ground causing a crater making everyone wince. "You are not even worth using 2% of my skill, it just go's to show how pitiful you are." Naruto walked away his appetite ruined only to dodge a punch from the third one named Kuma and grabbed him by the neck before slamming him face first into a lightpole making them flinch again knowing the guy is gonna be in pain.

Naruto suddenly snapped his head toward the park on the otherside of town feeling Issai's life fading making his eye's widen. _"Issai-chan Noooo!" _He thought frantically before damning secrecy and used his power gem to jump from his spot all the way across the bridge and began running at god-like speeds toward the park.

**With Issai **

Issai chuckles in pain, holding her shinai up her eye's showing defiance even in the face of death, annoying Raynare who thought she would just lie down and die and was about to finish her only for a black blur to land in front of Issai radiating killing intent making the Fallen Angel shiver and sweat.

Naruto turned to Issai who was bleeding and looked at her worridly. "Issai-chan daijobu?" Issai smiled sadly at him and felt her vision going darker.

Naruto noticed this and swore in his mind. _"No! I am not losing her like this!" _He thought defiantly before kissing her on the lips causing a silver light to explode off of them blinding Raynare who was watching the exchange and saw it die down showing a new Issai Hyoudou.

Her hair went from brown to black with red highlights, her brown eye's a scarlet red with fangs jutting from her mouth, her body looked even more beautiful, a double D-cup straining against her clothes and her height is now 2 inches from Naruto's head.

Issai held her arm out. "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet" A red gauntlet suddenly formed on her arm looking like a dragon claw and suddenly she clenched her fist and suddenly the sphere on the gauntlet lit up with red flames. "Dragon Booster!" Issai cried and launched at Raynare with surprising speed and launched a barrage of jabs at her stomach knocking her into a tree cracking it while making her moan in pain.

"Ata Girl, now I'm going to finish this pest off now!" Issai shook her head at him negatively getting a confused look from him.

"Since she is a fallen angel who attacked a human without the knowledge of them having a sacred gear you are entitled to take her as a slave." She smiled evilly as a dark smirk lit up on his face before turning to Raynare who started to whimper as he came closer and screamed when he bit into her neck, but moaned lustfully when his demonic energy flowed through her.

"From now on Raynare you belong to me." Naruto declared.

"Yes, Naruto-sama." Raynare said submissively getting a nod.

Naruto suddenly caught a falling Issai who fell unconscious in his arms before looking to Raynare. "Raynare-chan, come with me Issai-chan need's rest at my estate." He ordered urgently getting a nod before grabbing Raynare by her waist getting a squeak from her as black wings sprouted from his back and took off to his home.

Naruto frowned as he flew wondering why he sensed a memory block on Raynare's mind before narrowing his eye's. _"She didn't become one on her own. Someone forced her to become a fallen angel, seem's Azarael has no control over his own pets!" _He hissed venomously in his mind before increasing his speed.

**(Next Day) **

Issai's body twitched before she opened her eye's slowly to adjust to the light and gasped realizing her senses and sight were better and looked down and got a lecherous grin on her face seeing her bust grew and felt them only to moan at how soft they are until a cough was heard.

She turned her head to see Raynare wearing a cute maid outfit that made her snicker causing the Fallen Angel to blush in embarrassment. "I'm Sorry." She said lowly getting a confused look from Issai.

"I'm sorry about trying to kill you I was being controlled by my sister to become a fallen angel, thanks to Naruto-sama I was able to return to my original self when i was a regular angel." She said with a mix of happiness and sadness.

Issai waved off her off with a grin. "Don't worry about it Ray-chan, you got the short end of the stick apparently so let's start over." She held her hand out to Raynare who smiled and shook it, but both had a sweet smile on their faces causing the atmosphere to turn very tense. "You cut in on my Naruto-Time and I will gut you Ray-chan." She warned.

"I extend the same courtesy to you Issai-chan." Raynare said with equal sweetness before heading downstairs.

"I know you girls are not at each other's throats up there?" Naruto's voice had a warning tone in it making them shake their heads negatively and came down acting like best pals in sight of an amused Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun, can you tell me what sacred gear I possess?" Issai asked.

"Sure, it's called a Boosted Gear, some call it weak, but it allows the user to increase their power every 10 seconds which is a good advantage, but apparently it skipped to it's dragon booster form, meaning you will have to train harder to maintain it and be able to use it longer and better, so prepare for Bootcamp of Hell!" Naruto cackled evilly with Raynare snickering at her look of terror.

She is gonna enjoy seeing her new master run Issai into the ground some more.

(3 week's later)

Naruto trained Issai to her exact limits to fight using the Boosted Gear, and was able to master using Boost quite quickly, and learned the other moves for the Dragon Booster form.

Naruto also explained to her what the evil pieces were and jumped for joy when he told Issai was his queen ending up getting a very searing kiss from the transformed girl and took to training even more and was able to force Naruto to actually pay attention to her.

Naruto also warned her not to get arrogant just because she isn't human anymore which Issai accepted arrogance leads to the downfall of even the most powerful of opponents. Naruto also told her to keep training even at her own home in a secluded space where no one can spot her.

If Naruto estimated Issai right now she would be a Mid to High devil class fighter meaning she could handle herself and figured it take a few years of constant training to get him to a level where she could beat the more dangerous fallen angels and promised to be there with her.

(Kuoh Academy - Kendo Dojo)

Naruto was just finishing his shower with the other guy's who gave him thumbs up showing respect for him, which he smiled at making some more friends, and saw everyone stop to stare at the doorway blankly and saw who it was and couldn't help but stare blankly too at a leering Akeno.

"Akeno-sempai, what have I said about wandering into the boy's locker room?" He stated in a bland tone making Akeno gulp nervously.

"Rias-sama as asked me to show you too the Occult Club to speak with you." She replied getting a suspicious look from Naruto already guessing what she wants to talk about.

"You do realize Issai-chan, is very possessive of me correct Akeno-sempai." He blandly stated again inspecting his nails with a switchblade making many of his friends chuckle nervously seeing the blade in their friends hand knowing he could nail someone with it without looking.

Naruto sighs in irritations. "FIne, I'll come to your club let me get dressed first." He said with an annoyed tone that made her giggle only to yelp from getting her ass pinched by a smirking dressed Naruto making her glare at him cutely before heading to the Occult Research Club.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto looks at the building for the Club and see's it reminds him of houses rich people have and see's all the dazzling flowers and garden's along with a pond for fish giving it a very calm atmosphere, but turns back to see Akeno opening the door for him and walks inside and walks down a set of hallways till they reach a brown door that had the club name on it.

"Rias-sama, Naruto-kun is with me!" She knocked making Naruto roll his eye's at Akeno's nickname for him.

"Come in!" A elegant voice ordered the door opened showing a victorian style room with numerous people sitting around either eating, playing chess or chatting, but one person who was interesting was Rias Gremory red fiery hair that resembled the color of blood and her beautiful figure which he notices is equal to Issai's.

Everyone finally noticed him and he noticed most of them were girls, only for him to stop on a white haired one who was blushing at him. "Please do not tell me this kid id wearing girl clothes?" He deadpanned at Akeno who chuckled sheepishly.

The kid Naruto named as Gasper jumped at him beating his fists comically on his chests getting a blank look from Naruto who plucks him off the ground getting a yelp as he was held in the air by the crook of his shirt, by a blank looking Naruto. "Sit." Gasper sat down quietly nodding his head, the others shuddered at the commanding tone in his voice.

Naruto's eye's suddenly narrowed smelling something familiar from Raynare's aura. "Why do I smell a Fallen Angel's scent in this room?" He questioned making them gasp sense only powerful people could smell their scent.

Naruto held his hand out as a sheathed Katana materialized in his hand crackling with black lightning. Naruto looks over the room carefully and notices a shimmer in one of the corners and dashed toward it at blinding speed making their clothes flap from the wind causing their panties to show.

Naruto stabbed at the shimmer when suddenly it dodged toward the ground revealing a young looking man with blond hair and black eye's wearing a teacher's suit, but had a different aura on him. Naruto's eye's narrow dangerously glinting with bloodlust. "**Azarel." **Naruto growled demonically the lightning crackling in intensity everyone felt the hairs on their necks stand up from the dark voice.

"How do you know me?" Azarel said calmly, but is inwardly sweating from the fact that Naruto almost killed him not even he had that much speed at his age.

"You can ask your grunts, Herald, Kai, and Lamia who I put six feet under!" Azarel narrowed his eye's at Naruto knowing the names of some of his scouts.

"What did you do to them?" He demanded only to get a cruel, dark grin showing his sharp fangs.

"I got some payback 9 years ago after I found out my friends from the orphanage were killed after being raped brutally i might add." He said coldly.

"As for your surbordinate's?" Naruto smirked the most cruelest looking smirk they have ever seen making Rias eye's widen.

"You killed them didn't you?" She guessed getting a mocking clap from Naruto.

"Correct, Miss Gremory your reputation precedes you." He said respectfully.

"And yes I did kill them in the most bloodiest way possible as retribution." He said in a toneless voice making a silver white haired girl shiver at how his voice sounded colder than hers.

"How did you kill them exactly?" A blue haired girl asked carefully, but shivered seeing the cold smirk on his face.

"Herald died by decapitation." THey flinched already picturing the death.

"What about Lamia and Kai?" THe girl named Koneko asked fearing the nxt answer.

Naruto tapped his chin thougtfully. "Are you sure you want to know how they perished?" He asked innocently getting nods from them.

"I destroyed their minds slowly, to the point till I got bored and caused their head's to explode." He chuckled darkly making their eye's widen in horror at what he did at a young age.

"W-why didn't you feel any remorse for killing them?" A blond haired girl asked shakily only to get a blank stare that made her feel a bit naked and defenseless.

"THose who harm my friends will suffer retribution of the highest caliber, possible and I have been waiting for the chance to rip their leader apart for ruining my childhood." He growled at Azarel.

"I didn't order them to go do that Naruto-san" Azarel said truthfully getting a raised eyebrow from a skeptical Naruto.

"Oh really, then explain what Lamia, was saying about turning me into her pet?" Naruto drawled in sarcasm making them wince at how bitter he sounded.

"Lamia, Herald,and Kai weren't one's to follow orders from those who don't follow the way of the Fallen Angel's and go rouge all of the time." Azarel said annoyed.

"Fine I won't kill you, but If i find out that someone from another faction did it just for being paranoid I will destroy them to extinction and rip them apart piece by **piece!" **He said very coldly making them flinch with each word.

"Naruto-kun calm down you avenged them already let the past go." Kiba pleaded getting a annoyed sigh from Naruto who sat down in a chair after snatching his sword from the wall and cleaned it carefully, looking up he saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" He said blandly making them chuckle sheepishly getting a twitching eye from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, we wanted to know why you have three god-class auras mixed with your human one?" Rias asked politely getting curious looks from the others while Naruto had a hard look.

"I don't see how it is any of your business?" He accused only for a blue colored sword to point at his neck looking to his left to see the same blue haired girl narrowing her eye's at him.

"I would advise you to take that useless sword from my neck Xenovia-san before I have to mark another Devil on my kill count." Naruto spoke in a very bland tone cleaning his nails with his switchblade making Rias very nervous at how calm he is in the room.

"Also if you haven't noticed the moment you move my spears will skewer you in every vital point on your body." He pointed at the pink spears above Xenovia who gulped sensing those were not normal light spears.

"You are correct on that assumption Xeno-chan." Xenovia blushed at the 'Chan' in her name.

"If you are guessing how I knew your name is because my gear allows me to read minds no matter how calm you are." He smirked seeing their looks of disbelief.

"You mean a sacred gear?" Azarel asked curiously only to get an amused look from Naruto making him grow a tic-mark causing the girls to giggle at their advisor being bested by a teenager.

"It is called the Infinity Gauntlet, how do you think I was able to rip Lamia and Kai's minds to shreds." He said sadistically making some girls get aroused from his voice only to blush from Naruto giving them raised eyebrows.

"And I see there is a Phenex in this room, your brother and me are quite best friends after I got rid of the 50 foot pole out of his ass, Ravel-chan." Akeno snorted before falling to the floor laughing her ass off completely at a brown haired girl's scandalous loon on her face.

"How did you beat my brother Phenex's re supposed to be masters of wind, fire." Ravel said incredulously getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Ravel-chan, in case you haven't noticed I have the blood of three god-class races in my heritage a Dragon God, Fallen ANgel God, and a Devil God that gives me control over all elements and my physical abilities are higher than Sparda-Oji-san's along with his swordsman skills." He deadpanned at her getting an embarrassed look on her face.

"And another thing Aza-san, I am not a lolicon thank you." He narrowed his eye's at a sweating Azarel. Koneko raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"You should smile more Neko-chan, frowning alot will give you wrinkles." Koneko blushed sheepishly at frowning all the time.

"It's just that I had very bad past with my former master." She said sadly.

"Then train become stronger and rip the asshole to pieces, and have fun." Naruto said sternly making her giggle before nodding happily at Naruto for helping her.

Everyone else stared at Naruto. "You actually managed to break Koneko out of her shell?" Rias asked scandalized.

Naruto smirked with mischief. "Neko-hime was pranking you obviously." He said with mirth dancing in his voice.

"Why does's she get called Hime and Chan while we don't."Ravel whined childishly as she appeared in his lap only to blush as she was sitting above his forbidden area.

"Naruto-kun you in here?" Issai's voice called out making the girls twitch, which Azarel, Gasper, and Naruto noticed warily.

_"Naruto-KUN!?" _The girls though in irritation.

Issai walked into the room causing everyone's jaws to drop except Naruto who sniggered at them.

Rias looked at her chest than Issai's gaining a tic-mark. _"How is her breasts bigger than mine!" _The Gremory heir thought enviously.

_"THere is no way those are natural." _Akeno thought in disbelief.

Issai noticed the jealous looks and lifted her bosom up with a smirk making the girls blast her with K.I. getting an amused look from the black haired girl only to notice a brown haired girl moving her hips back and forth agianst Naruto with a blush.

"Naruto-kun I had no idea you were into loli's?" Issai teased.

"No massage's for you tonight." Naruto said bluntly making Issai's eye's widen in horror before pleading with him to reconsider.

Xenovia and Irine look at him with lust in their eye's as well as admiration (I had them join earlier than expected it's a fic anything can happen). _"He can make strong children and looks good with kids." _They calculated before giggling creepily making Naruto give them wary looks.

"Oh everyone I would like for you to meet my Queen Issai Hyodou, wielder of one of the Longinus Gears." He saw Issai grin smugly at the girls incensed looks before gaining smirks that did not make him feel comfortable and safe (Shadow: Anyone get the sense of foreboding?).

"How is she your queen Naru-Kun?" Koneko asked curiously her mating instincts rearing it's head.

"I saved her from getting killed by Raynare who I am sure mentioned you Aza-san." Naruto smiled sweetly at the Fallen Angel leader who sweated in buckets at the dark aura coming off of Naruto.

Suddenly Xenovia, Irine, Koneko, Akeno,Ravel, Rosseweisse, Rias, Kiba, and Asia stood up in front of Naruto who blinked while Issai grinned lecherously (Even now this girls a pervert!). "We have decided to be your mates Naruto-kun!" They declared making him back away from the lecherous leering looks coming from Koneko and Akeno along with Xenovia who were moving towards him slowly.

Koneko lunged for his pants only to miss him closely as he jumped and ran out of the door and neared the entrance only for Issai to snatch his top off making their mouths drool seeing his muscled abs. "Ladies can't we talk about this." He chuckled nervously only to have to dodge the grabbing hands of Asia making him gawk at her.

"There is no way this girl's innocent Aza!" He roared at the grinning advisor.

"Not my fault." THe old man snickered watching Naruto get chased around the campus by the Occult club.

Guy's gawked at Naruto in shock and envy, while girls blushed with a look of lust in their eye's at seeing his muscled body making him cry anime tears. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!" He whined before running even faster from the hormone driven girls.

/Scene Break/

Naruto was walking through the park for a night walk to get some fresh air from all the training he's been doing with Raynare and Issai and sat down against a tree looking at the moonlight with boredom as his eye's turn scarlet orange with a black scalera showing the ability of the power gem in use.

"Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt." He smirked hearing three gasps looking to his left by the fountain to see a man in a pale violet trenchcoat wearing a fedora, a woman wearing a black trenchcoat with black wings and a shirt showing a bit of her impressive cleavage and a petite blond girl wearing a gothic lolita outfit that he had to admit was cute.

"So what brings you three to the human world without any permission from Azarel-sensei?" He questioned looking past his hair covering his left eye while giving the two girls a look over causing them to blush seeing a hot guy eye them like that.

"Thank you Mit-chan, Kala-chan for the comment." He grinned seeing their wide eye's as his eye's glowed ethereally showing he is using both the power gem and mind gem powers and decides to have a little fun and uses his mind powers to plant very erotic images of him and them.

Kalawarner and Mittelt suddenly moaned lustfully feeling their body's heat up confusing Dohnaseek as to what's happening to them. "What is happening to us?" Mittelt moaned out feeling her sex wetten like it was being teased with Kalawarner wondering the same.

Naruto chuckled darkly arousing them even more. "It's because of my Infinity Gauntlet's multiple ability's like the two im using the power gem and mind gem allows me to manipulate your mind along with planting images and thoughts into your mind currently you are having thoughts of immense pleasure too much for you to stand straight." THe two girls eye's widen before their eye's glazed over in lust as they felt the images get even more intense to the point they were panting heavily.

Dohnaseek growled before throwing a pale blue light spear at Naruto who grabbed it between his fingers much to Dohnaseek's shock and anger while Kala and Mit looked at him with lust and want as their minds were being warped by the images.

"How did you catch my light spear no devil should be able to touch it because of it's magic!" DOhna growled only for Naruto to chuckle amusingly and stands up.

"Who said I was just a devil Dohnaseek-san." He smirked as he released his giant fallen angel wings that glinted showing their hard and sharp exterior and blood red light spears formed above Naruto into the form of a cross shocking the three fallen angels.

"How can you have the powers of a fallen angel it's impossible!" He shouted in denial and arrogance.

"It's because I am a descendant of a God from all three races along with having something for powerful than a sacred gear or longinus." Naruto stated tonelessly making their eye's widen while the girls eye's are being flooded with lust.

Naruto turned his head looking Mittelt and Kalawarner deep into the eye with softness that is making their resistance crumble. "Kala-chan, Mit-chan do you still want to be forced to do such horrifying things for the rest of your lives or join me with Ray-chan where you will be loved?" He asked them softly making their eye's glisten with tears trying to not think about being used like a tool for anyone.

"YES!" THey cried out getting a nod from Naruto who blurs grabbing them by their waists and set against the tree holding each other. "Ray-chan!" He called his loyal servant who appeared next to him.

"Yes Naruto-sama?" She asked curiously only for her eye's to notice Kalawarner and Mittelt.

"Protect them while I deal with Dohna and make sure they aren't hurt!" He ordered getting a nod standing in front of the two fallen angels who smiled seeing her their friend.

"I will enjoy killing you two traitors after I'm done with this waste of space!" Dohnaseek said arrogantly only to scream in pain as a whip of lightning formed in Naruto's hand severed his left arm making him bleed profusely. Dohnaseek clutched the stump of his severed arm and had to dodge with all of his speed from the lightning fast strikes from the elemental whip who didn't miss a beat or bat an eyelash when he missed.

Naruto decided to switch it up and mentally commanded his light spears to attack Dohnaseek who paled and had to take to the air dodging light spears from every direction and angle, a few managed to pierce his other arm making him thank his luck for none piercing his wings.

Famous Last Words...

He cried out in pain, looking to his left his eye's widened in horror seeing three light spears in his wing, one was light-yellow, one pink, and the other blood-red and suddenly saw Kala, Raynare, and Naruto smirking sadistically. He growled before launching light blue spears at Naruto only for them to be batted away with his steel-sharp wings with quick speeds making him curse and dived to the ground trying to stem the bleeding in his arm and wing.

"Give up Dohnaseek." Naruto spoke in his cold tone strolling forward like a predator stalking toward it's next meal electricity sparking around his body a black red tinted aura blazing around him as he moved towards the injured fallen angel.

"You rape." Naruto said even colder.

"Torture." Naruto used his telekinesis to pin his hands to the ground.

"Kill." He severed the man's wings off making him scream in pain while Mittelt and Kalawarner giggled sadistically seeing their new master torture his prey.

"And most of all Murder!" Naruto said his voice reach sub-zero level tempatures making the air go cold in the park area and the water in the fountain to freeze.

Naruto used his mind gem's power to lift the man in the air like he was crucified and brought him in front of his girls who were looking at him questionably. "Why do you bring him in front of us Naruto-sama?" Mittelt asked tilting her head to the side.

Cute...

"I want you to decide how he dies, take a good look into his eye's and see should he deserve a quick death?" Naruto spoke boredly cleaning his nails with his switchblade he bought from a store near his home.

They nodded before floating up and looked into his eye's only to recoil and grimace in disgust at what they saw in his eye's, even female Fallen Angels wouldn't do things to such an extent. They saw arrogance, greed, glee in raping young children, and cowardice.

Kalawarner floated down to Naruto who looked at her curiously only for her to whisper something in his ear making his hands freeze catching the switchblade in a reverse-grip as his calm expression turned to murderous rage and turned toward a scared Dohnaseek.

"You were the one along with Lamia, Kai, and Herald who raped and murdered my friends when I was little!" Naruto glared at him with murderous vengeance in his now blood red eye's his anguish and despair along with rage flowing through him.

Naruto remembered all of his friends who played with him, shared bonds with, and loved like brothers and sisters all of them dead by this man's lackeys and him.

_Yuki_

_Tora_

_Tsubaki_

_John_

_Minato_

_Tsuki_

_Cho_

_Han _

All of them gone from this world because of some monster's self desire and it was all the fault of this one man in front of him. He is going to enjoy killing this bastard SLOWLY!

* * *

**Torture Scene! TOo Gruesome! **

"Back away girls." He said emotionlessly making getting worried looks from the three angels who are changed now and flinched as Naruto snapped the man's leg in half causing the bone to break through the skin.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Dohnaseek screamed in agony and tried to break free only for a fist to slam into his jaw from a rage-driven Naruto who than created a fire blade and slowly...ever so slowly sliced through the broken leg looking the man dead in his eye as it went through his leg cutting and cauterizing the wound at the same time.

Dohnaseek screamed louder in agony hoping for someone to come save him. "No one's coming to save you Dohnaseek, not even Azarel is strong enough to confront me." Naruto smirked cruelly causing his eye's to widen in horror before another scream erupted from his throat, only for an annoyed Naruto to smash his fist in his throat shutting him up.

"You aren't falling asleep now are you Dohnaseek-teme, I am having too much fun right now!" Naruto shouted before using his soul gem to send a shock to the man's blackened soul which made him give muffled screams as Mittelt tied a gag around his mouth getting a lustful kiss form Naruto making her moan at her Master's tongue licking over her gums before releasing her.

"You'll get more next time Mit-chan, go watch the rest with your sisters." He mock shooed her away which she nodded cutely before skipping her way back to her grinning fallen sisters. "How was he?" Kala whispered getting a lecherous grin form the lolita who went into a very explicit detail on what it felt like leaving both blushing like tomatos.

Raynare gives them an amused look while having a giddy look, even though she has been changed to a good person by Naruto. She still has her love for torturing except she tortures those who are bad and evil now.

Naruto repeats the same thing to the other leg, blood spraying on the ground and he noticed the fallen angel was crying making him chuckle darkly before punching him in the face breaking his jaw into pieces. "You don't deserve to cry, did my friends Yuki-chan, Tora-chan, and Tsuki-chan cry and plead for you to STOP!" Naruto roared at the man tears of blood flowing from his eye's.

Naruto then grew a very evil grin on his face before gripping the man's wings getting a terrifyed look from Dohnaseek who shook his head saying no over and over again while the girls cheered him on. "Time to take away the one things you fallen angels pride yourselve's on." The Tri-breed said in a singsong voice with an eye smile before he slowly ripped the black wings.

Right off his back causing blood to squirt everywhere making his voice scream loud enough to reach the ears of other devils especially Rias's peerage who immediately ran toward the location of the scream with immense speed to see the problem or threat.

Naruto walked around Dohnaseek who was weeping quite a lot tapping his chin thinking of what to do next with his three servants looking at him in anticipation for what he'll do next only for their senses to pick up a group of signatures arriving at their location.

"We meet again Rias-chan, what bring's you out on this lovely evening, oh even my friend Riser has decided to join us." Naruto turned his head causing them to gasp seeing the dark sadistic glee behind his crimson scarlet eye's while Riser raises an eyebrow.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Riser asked curiously only for the three fallen angels to point toward Dohnaseek making the elder brother of Ravel to do a double take at the sight of the tortured Fallen Angel before giving Naruto a look of disbelief.

"You are actually torturing the man." He said in a incredulous voice making the Occult club's eye's widen except for Ravel's eye's lightning up in joy seeing her crush torture a fallen angel.

"Yes, Riser I found out a very juicy detail from reading this man's mind." Naruto stated blandly checking his finger nails.

"Like what?" Ravel asked curiously.

"Are you sure you want your sister to hear this Riser I don't want to mentally scar her?" He asked concerned for Ravel only for Riser to wave if off.

"Don't worry about it Bro, she's already seen her share of bloody tortures due to spies from other factions." He said smirking at a blushing Ravel at her brother's praises.

"This piece of filth had a hand in the murder and rape of my childhood friends along with Lamia, Kai, and Herald that is until Herald died from me beheading him, and ripping their minds to shred's and causing their heads to explode." He grinned seeing Ravel's heart struck eye's looking at him before a lightbulb clicked above his head.

"I know what to do next." He said cheerily making their body's shiver at the tone in his voice that sounded very... very sweet in their minds. _"Uh oh." _They thought inwardly scared.

Naruto unsheathed his sword that had a glowing orange light across the black colored blad (Wailing Darkness i think from Argus i think) before pointing it at Dohnaseek's crotch making their eye's widen in horror at what Naruto is about to do.

"Naruto are you sure that's necessary? Riser twitched covering his own crotch only to get a curious look from Naruto.

"Do you want to take his place hm?" Naruto asked innocently making Riser pale before shaking his head rapidly... He like's keep his balls attached thank you.

"No thanks!" He squeaked getting amused giggles from Ravel ,Rosseweisse and Koneko making the Phenex Elder mock glare at them, but it softened when he saw Rias who looked away from him making him sigh.

**SHINK!**

**SPLAT! **

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone had to grab their heads in pain from the man's voice increasing to screeching levels only for a fist of rackling lightning to smash into his face making it twist 360 degree's.

**CRACK!**

**SNAP! **

"Woops guess I over did it?" Naruto shrugged making them stare at him in disbelief overdone?...OVERDONE!

"You call that overdone bro!, That was fucking OVERKILL!" Riser yelled emphasizing on the word'Overkill' only to get a blank look saying 'So' making him facefault.

"Forget it I'm going home to sleep." Riser sighed in exasperation.

"See ya Milf boy!" Naruto shouted loudly disappearing into a black portal teleporting toward his manor to get some sleep and cuddling leaving some very disturbed people.

"Did he?" Koneko began.

"Riser is a?" Rosseweisse continued looking at a gawking Riser who started ranting about him not being like that.

"Milf Boy." Ravel finished blushing thinking of her mother going for Naruto.

Highly unlikely Ravel.

**(Naruto's Bedroom) **

"Naruto-samaaa, I wanna goodnight kiss!" Mittelt pouted cutely only to moan from a kiss of her new master giving her a better life. Issai looks at her lecherously. "And you said you weren't a lolicon?" She snickered only to yelp from her ass getting slapped by an annoyed Naruto. "Go to sleep or no cuddling for a month." She pouted before snuggling close to Naruto's side in a silver panty and bra set closing her eye's sleeping.

Naruto looks out the window the moonlight shining through thinking about the girls from the Research Occult club and felt a bit guilty for acting like an asshole in front of him and decided to get to know them better tomorrow at school. _"Riser was right when I was acting Emo how embarrassing." _He chuckled in his mind dryly remembering Riser and his dad's comments on him being a Emo while Lady Phenex kept saying Emo's were in her opinion cute causing Lord Phenex to joke that his wife likes him more than her husband leading to very embarrassing comments.

He chuckled before turning his gaze down to Issai, Raynare, Mittelt,and Kalawarner laying against his chest breathing lightly with happy, peaceful smiles on their faces. _"Guess Issai-chan was right, not all Fallen Angels are evil, guess she's the smart one ne?" _He smirked inwardly before closing his eye's knowing many adventures and battles are on the horizon.

* * *

**Thank you for your support and reviews to my other stories.**

**AN: Hope you liked Naruto trouncing some OC characters personally girls having fanboys is not good because some are very desperate nuff said.**

**All who ask about the powers of the Infinity Gauntlet me and my friend Challenger came up with PM about it's ability's or any other ability's that will be added to it.**

**In this fic Naruto will be kind, caring to his harem/family/Hime's and his friends/ love interest's at the club, but will be cold, and ruthless to those who commit heinous crimes or hurt his precious people badly.**

**I like him this way because I will never ever like rape or murder that is disgusting, I'd rather slice the bastard from head to groin (Shudders) nasty image right there.**

**Sorry if i didn't show the OC characters that bonded with young Naruto at the orphanage plot and all.**

**See ya next time**


End file.
